


Socks

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is a weirdo, M/M, Socks, after the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time together Mycroft finds Greg standing in the room, trousers in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love and thank to my beta beccab. She does understand me when I'm not sure about myself what I want to say.  
> Every feedback is welcomed!

 

Mycroft woke up when Greg climbed out of his bed and started searching around his trousers.

They’d had a date scheduled in two days, but tonight Greg popped in to see Mycroft about a file, and before he knew it they were in his bed having sex.  Wonderful sex.  Mycroft was in heaven when they drifted to sleep.

Now, though, he was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. They’d slept together before they even had their first date! And obviously Greg regretted it.  Mycroft couldn’t stand another second of watching him paw through the clothing on the floor.

“Are you leaving?”

“What? No!”

“What are you doing then?”

Greg looked up at Mycroft “Nothing, go back to sleep.” He dropped his trousers to the floor and crawled back to the bed, kissed Mycroft and spooned him with one arm around the other’s waist. “Sleep.”

Mycroft reluctantly fell asleep, only to wake up as Greg stretched his toes, feeling the tension in the DI’s calf where their legs tangled together.

 “Gregory, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I promise. Go back to sleep, My.”

They lay stiff and quiet for nearly half an hour until Mycroft sat up and switched on the lamp.

“Alright, that’s enough. What is wrong Gregory?”

“Nothing.”

“Gregory!”

“It is nothing… just… promise me you won’t laugh when I tell you.”

“I promise.”

“Right, I… I always sleep in my socks. That’s all. I know it’s weird. I’m weird… You are laughing.”

Mycroft bit his bottom lip to stop himself but he couldn’t stop his sputtering chuckles. “Sorry, sorry… I just… thought you were… freaked out and… wanted to leave… when I… stopped you.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Yes it is. Where are your socks?”

“I don’t know. I tried to find them but I woke you up and the fear in your voice when you assumed I was about to leave… I… Do you mind if I search for them now, then both of as could sleep a bit?”

“No, I’ll help.”

“Thanks. Sorry…”

“Not a problem.”

They located one sock in the bedroom doorway. But the other? They couldn’t find it anywhere.

“This is ridiculous. How on Earth could a sock disappear between your living room and your bedroom?”

“Look, just borrow a pair of mine.”

“Really? Thanks. Do you own normal socks? Plain cotton ones?”

“Yes I do.”

“Excellent.”


End file.
